


David's Moods

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Flufftober, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David has many moods.A drabble.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	David's Moods

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 5: Quicksilver
> 
> My first drabble! Enjoy!

David was quicksilver. He was erratic, eccentric, unpredictable at times, and Patrick loved him for it. Some days were hard being David Rose’s better half. Sometimes he was moody and wanted to be left alone. Other times he was effervescent and wouldn’t shut up.

Patrick was predictable, conventional. People were surprised to see him partnered with someone like David.

He loved all of David’s moods, it kept him on his toes. He never knew what he'd get with David. Sometimes he'd be set off by a tempest in a teapot. David knew what he wanted, and it always involved Patrick.


End file.
